Confrontation Part One
by LadyAlcantarofGondor
Summary: one of the many stories in my Wallace series. This story results from a mixture of my older stories and movies put together in this little series. Enjoy!


The chapel was empty, the space occupied with lighted candlebras and an ornately carved organ which sat at the helm of the room. Wallace looked to painted ceiling as a battle between angels and demons marked the surface, their display as haunting as the task at hand. The girl walked slowly, the longsword on her back swayed back and forth as she walked. For now she would keep it sheathed but it would not be long before she drew it forth. She'd gotten word that Amon, leader of the Dark Alliance, was spotted near the chapel's entrance and was, without doubt, luring her into a trap. Without a second thought she had entered through the doors armed with her sword and waited for the man to show himself. She slowly walked along the rows of benches, her eyes searching the aging oak seats for any sign of movement. She paced across the aisle towards the organ but stopped as the candles began to flicker wildly. She both hands upon the hilt of her sword as a deep laughter filled the chasm of the room.

"My dearest Wallace, why must we show such aggression each time we meet." The voice jumped from wall to wall as it seemed to come from all around.

Wallace stood still, her hands still upon the sword. "Amon your sense of hiding gives me a feeling of cowardice. Why hide from one you believe to be without power?"

From her right Wallace saw a figure emerge from behind the pulpit, he was much taller than she but his entire body was cloaked in black. He walked slowly and she kept her eyes upon him never letting them blink. He stepped closer to her and stopped short of fifteen feet from her and held out both hands. "I am unarmed, do you still wish to draw your sword?"

"In any event I will draw my sword, especially when alone with you." Wallace remarked and withdrew the blade, relishing the soft tang as it slid free. She held it towards Amon but kept still awaiting any sudden approach. Amon said nothing but stared at her with blue eyes shaded by the cloak about his face. "Is there a point to this meeting or must I engage in this staring contest?"

"I was expecting your hunting party to accompany you. I did not think that I would have the pleasure of light conversation with you alone."

"They come when I call for them Amon. You of all people should know that, even more so now that we have played cat and mouse for several years."

Amon dared to take a step forward and Wallace tightened the grip on the sword.

"But I do not know your method of summoning them my dear. You hold the very key between this world and the worlds beyond."

Wallace chuckled, "And that reason alone is why you have hunted me? You have no business with the other worlds nor this one."

"Do you really think that is the only reason?" Amon jumped in the air and with unknown force knocked Wallace against the wall causing her to gasp. He held her by the neck with one hand and gripped her swordhand with the other, though the girl did not struggle or give indication to do so. "You are fearless indeed young girl. All these years have given you confidence in generous amounts."

"You cannot kill me Amon I hold the key to the Gap and to kill me would close it."

Amon tightened his fingers about her neck as anger raged in his veins, "You will tell me where to find the key or you will have to say a silent farewell to your companions."

"Go to hell Amon, your ways of manipulation do not terrify me." Wallace managed to say through rough gasps of breath.

Amon slowly increased the pressure, "I find it a rather sad story. What would Erik do if he found you dead here? Or your other pitiful friends for that matter?"

Wallace looked hard at Amon, her brown eyes fighting against the darkness that pooled at the edges. Erik had known despair all of his life, the others, Boromir, Louie, Armand, Gawain and Tristan had all known such sadness. She had renewed their lives and given them hope as well as friendship. It would not end like this. With renewed strength she pushed against Amon and completely dislodged him. He staggered slightly then withdrew a rifle from his beneath his cloak and aimed. The shot itself shook the walls of the cathedral and pierced through brick lining as Wallace ducked to dodge the bullet. She gripped the sword tightly and swung at Amon's right side. He quickly used the barrel from the rifle to block the blow then threw off the blade with a growl.

Wallace dove behind a row of benches as Amon unleashed several bullets alongside the row, destroying each seat as splinters flew in every direction. The girl crawled underneath another row as Amon continued his maniacal attack across an entire row of benches just meters from where she sat. "Damn crazy man. He brings a gun and all I have is my sword. This calls for backup." She thought to herself before reaching into her pants pocket, her fingers grasping a solid red opal. "Erik I could use your assistance." The jewel glowed brightly and Wallace did her best to shield its radiance. A soft click made the girl raise her eyes to meet the narrow barrel of the rifle and the dark eyes of Amon.

She rose slowly, keeping a firm grip on the jewel as she did so. Amon smiled and moved the gun to the right, "I now see my dear. That jewel given to you from the vampire is what created the Gap. Give it to me."

Wallace stepped back, "I will never give it to you Amon. I would throw it upon the ground to let it shatter into a thousand pieces before placing it within your hands."

Amon laughed again and held out his hand, "Enough of this childish behavior, give the opal to me."

"I believe you heard her the first time Amon." A deep voice made Amon's joy disappear and Wallace softly sighed.

Erik stepped forth from the obscured frame of Amon's body and flashed a glance at Wallace. "You seek out this trouble, I should have known you were in the company of this snake." Erik slapped a hand upon Amon's shoulder and roughly turned the man to face him. Amon gasped as he gazed at the half-human face, the other half hidden behind a white mask. In one instant Amon snapped his fingers and body faded leaving behind the black cloak which floated lifeless in the air.

"Damn him!" Wallace cursed, pocketing the stone and sheathing her sword, "He is a coward without compare."

Erik smiled, "He is weak in this world, though he still retains various powers here. We've warned you before of being alone with him. He may be weak but he is dangerous nonetheless. Though it surprises me as to how quickly I was summoned, usually there is bloodshed before I appear."

Wallace shook her head, "There was no point in putting up a fight. I will take out Amon when I wish but tonight was not the night for blood to be split."

"Yet you showed him the opal?"

"I wanted him to know what they key is. That way I will be seeing him more frequently than before."

"I think you should be cautious Wallace. You still have much to learn, the battle has yet to begin."

"And when it does Erik?"

Wallace looked to the man with a questioning expression, "Let us hope that moment is still far from now."


End file.
